A Way to Freedom: Wedding Bells
by Rachel Lyse Brook
Summary: It's been WAY TO LONG! Behold the final chapter for A Way to Freedom! The day has come, Joan is finally out in the open. No longer hiding behind the mask that was John Watson. And now, she and her best friend are about to take a huge step in their lives...Let's hope it goes without a hitch.


AWTF Wedding Bells

**A/N: So… it's been years since I've updated this thing….And I'm really sorry for the delay. Life hit me over the head with a shovel, and I'm just now able to get around to writing/publishing the final chapter to this work. I have to say, I'm proud of how far this fic has come, and I hope this final chapter does it justice.**

**Thank you so much for following/faving/reviewing/liking over the past few years. I appreciate your support, your questions and interest. I am making no money off of this, but the feedback I get from you is emotionally much better than any check.**

**And so, without further ado, I give you Wedding Bells.**

(break)

The sunlight creeps through the apartment, slowly reaching the bed. As it spreads over the small room, an alarm goes off.

_Blasted alarm…ruining the silence. _

A tanned hand moves from the blanket and reaches over to slam the alarm with startling accuracy. Soon, a head and body follow suit. Blue eyes blinking and blonde hair sticking out in all directions.

The woman looks around, wondering for a moment why her alarm went off….until she sees it.

A white dress…

Joan Watson jumps out of bed and practically flies to the bathroom. "Oh man! Why didn't my alarm wake me sooner!" She grabs a towel and turns on the shower. It's quick, but warm, and just what she needs.

While towel drying her hair, there's a knock at the door.

"Joan? Joan, dear, are you awake?" Mrs. Hudson calls from the hallway.

"Yes! I'm in the bathroom."

"May I come in?"

"Please!"

The older woman steps into the room and looks around. "No need to fear, Ms. Watson." The older woman says with a smile. "We'll have you ready in no time."

(break)

Time seemed to fly by, and then stop.

Sherlock Holmes looked positively uncomfortable. Waiting had never been his forte….but everything itched as each second ticked by.

Looking over at his brother, who was equally dressed to impress, Sherlock looked like a child begging to be let out of time out. Mycroft smiled and gestured for Lestrade to help the younger man.

"No worries, Mate." The DI said to the younger man. "She'll be here soon."

Sherlock pulled at his sleeves. "I know that." He snapped back a bit. His nerves getting the best of him.

Lestrade rolled his eyes and straightened Sherlock's tie. "Stop fussing. Everything will go just fine."

Glaring at the older man, Sherlock knew he was right…

It was just that…..when things started to go well last time…they fell apart.

He didn't know if he could go through that again. He didn't want to put Joan through that either….

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the organ and doors opening. Sherlock turned to face the doors…and there she was.

She was….amazing.

And for a moment, everything was perfect.

(break)

Walking down the aisle was easy for Joan, though very lonely. Harriet and Mrs. Hudson had volunteered to walk her down…but the father figure that she wanted to walk her down was already at the altar.

Fr. Michael had been more than willing to preside over their wedding, but she knew that he couldn't walk her down too. He had helped her so much…

But her eyes were fixed on Sherlock, who looked as handsome as ever. And wore the biggest grin she'd ever seen.

She couldn't help but smile back.

Soon they were together at the altar. And listening to Fr. Michael.

And soon, the vows came.

And when Fr. Michael asked if there was anyone who objected to the marriage….the doors to the Church opened…

And Joan couldn't believe her eyes.

Before them stood….Jim Moriarty.

"Yes! I have an objection! I'm not finished playing games with them."

And Joan wasn't going to take any of that.

Lifting her right heel and dropping Sherlock's hand, she pulled out her browning from her ankle holster and held it up. Lestrade doing the same.

"Actually. We do." The cop said flatly. "Jim Moriarty, you are under arrest."

"On what charges?"

"Murder, espionage and threating a couple in a church."

"The first two I believe, but the last is ridiculous, detective. And we both know it."

Out of nowhere, Anderson tackled the man, pinning his arms behind him. "Like he said. You are under arrest." He looked up at Joan and Sherlock, and nodded.

Joan lowered her gun and holstered it, before turning back to Fr. Michael, who was smiling at her. "Are we able to continue?"

"Of course." He said to the couple and then louder for the whole congregation to hear. "Then I pronounce this couple Man and Wife." He turned to Sherlock. "You may now kiss the bride. "

Moriarty chuckled and managed to get away from Anderson in record time. "Come and play, Sherlock!"

It was a sweet kiss, one that lingered and took Joan's breath away. When Sherlock finally pulled away, he winked at her. "I believe the game is on."

Joan winked back and hooked arms with him. "Then shall we, Mr. Holmes."

"After you, Mrs. Holmes."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you, Mr. and Mrs. Sherlock Holmes!"

And the couple followed after the criminal to thunderous applause.

The game was indeed on.

THE END!

(break)

**And there you have it. The end of A Way to Freedom! Thank you for your support!**

**I hope this chapter did the story justice and that you enjoyed it.**

**I doubt I'll write a sequel for it, I hope I've tied up the loose ends. **

**Thanks again!**

**Sincerely yours,**

**Rachel Lyse Brook**


End file.
